


Coffee

by kingstoken



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: God, she looked hot.  Had she always looked hot?





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for the [Middle Aged Ships Comment Ficathon](https://middleagedships.dreamwidth.org). Prompt: It just kind of happened when the boys were graduating they really saw each other and fell in love

Mary stood there in a green dress that clung to her body, and red heels. God, she looked hot. Had she always looked hot? He didn't remember her that way, but maybe he never let himself really look, because she was Fred's wife. Fred was up on stage, he was one of the volunteer parents, there to make sure everything went smoothly. Archie and Jughead were, in their gowns, standing off to the side with the other students. They were playfully shoving each other. He was so proud of his boy. He looked down at Mary, she laughed up at him. She looked adorable, with her nosed all scrunched up and a cheeky grin.

“Mary, after this is all over, did you want to, maybe, go get a coffee?” She seemed to consider him for a long moment.

“Sure, FP. I'd like that.”


End file.
